Days Go By
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: The mini-sequel to COME WHAT MAY and THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER. 4th in the YOU'VE GOT MAIL saga. An insight into Elphaba and Fiyero's Forever. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Days Go By**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is not my property or creation. I just really love it. **

**AN. Basically, _Come What May _was still in my head and refusing to let me move onto another story. So I had to write this to get my brain to shut up. But it worked!**

**Story title comes from a Delta Goodrem song by the same name, and it seemed appropriate! Also check out my blog for photos of Elphaba's wedding dress from _The Beginning of Forever. _  
**

**Chapter One: **

Fiyero entered their bedroom, looking forward to climbing into bed. It was a cold November night, and he knew their bed would be warm. Elphaba had gone up an hour ago, but Fiyero had had work to finish before he could follow. As he opened the door, he wondered if his wife would be awake. The lamp was still on, but that didn't mean anything; Elphaba was quite able to fall asleep with the light on and would sometimes leave it on for him if he came to bed after her.

He was careful to close the door as silently as possible, then came to a stop in confusion as he saw that the bed was empty. The en suite bathroom door, however, was closed and there was a light shining underneath. Satisfied that he knew the whereabouts of his wife, Fiyero relaxed and proceeded to prepare for bed. But when Elphaba still hadn't emerged by the time he was done, his concern was back.

Fiyero got up and crossed the room to the bathroom, tapping lightly on the door.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?"

There was a moment's pause, and then a faint "Yes", which told Fiyero she was anything but okay.

He tried the door and found that it was unlocked and as the knob turned, he heard the tap go on and water begin to run. Fiyero opened the door and found Elphaba splashing water on her face, although it couldn't hide the fact her eyes were red and puffy and she had clearly been crying.

"Fae?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," Elphaba replied, not meeting his eyes.

But after a year of being married, Fiyero wasn't fooled.

"Elphaba."

It wasn't a question, and Elphaba tried to use that as an excuse not to answer. But she could feel his eyes on her as she left the bathroom and slipped beneath the covers, rolling on her side to face away from Fiyero's side of the bed.

He said nothing.

Elphaba felt the bed shift a few moments later as he climbed in beside her, and then he slipped a hand onto her hip, a silent plea for her to talk.

"I got my period," she finally said, her voice quiet.

Fiyero's first feeling was relief, and then he was confused again. He was relieved that nothing bad had happened; but he couldn't think why Elphaba getting her period would get her so upset.

"Oh."

Elphaba couldn't even roll her eyes at his lame response, she just explained, still not looking at him.

"I was late."

It took a moment for Fiyero to connect the dots and realise the significance of that. His grasp on her hip tightened a fraction.

"Wait, what?"

Finally, Elphaba rolled over to face him.

"I was late."

He propped himself up on an elbow as he looked down at her, his eyes filled with emotion.

"How late?" he asked, sharper than he'd intended. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"A week," she said hoarsely. "I was going to tell you... in a few days if it hadn't come. I just... I didn't want to get your hopes up. I didn't want to get _my _hopes up," she admitted.

"It was just the last day or so, that I started thinking... maybe. But then..."

Fiyero lowered his head and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, sweet girl."

Elphaba blinked and her eyes were filled with fresh tears.

"I want to have a baby," she whispered brokenly.

It was the first time she had spoken those words aloud. Every time the idea had crossed her mind in the past year, she had brushed it aside. She hadn't wanted to think about it, not when they didn't know if it was even possible. But in the past month or so, she hadn't been able to brush it aside, and she had felt the idea and the mental image of a little child that was half her and half Fiyero take root in what felt like every fibre of her body.

She had wanted to tell Fiyero, she knew he'd be thrilled about the idea, but she knew that once she said it aloud, it would be real. And all the disappointments that she was expecting would hurt even more.

Fiyero moved over her and drew her to him, capturing her lips in a kiss full of longing. He didn't have to say anything, but he did nonetheless.

"There is nothing in this world that would make me happier, Fae," he murmured.

That was what Elphaba had been expecting and dreading. "But we don't know if-"

He cut her off with another kiss. "Hey. Let's not focus on that for a moment, ok?" he admonished her gently. "Let's focus on the bright side."

Elphaba wasn't sure what that was, and then he broke into a brilliant smile.

"You want to have a baby?"

Elphaba couldn't help but return the smile, despite everything.

"Yeah," she nodded softly, blinking back tears and softly stroking his cheek. "I want a baby. I want our baby."

Fiyero kissed her fingers lightly. "I do too, honey. More than anything."

Elphaba gently pushed him off of her so that she could sit up.

"What if I can't?" she asked simply.

Fiyero sat up too, reaching out and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I told you. We'll adopt."

Elphaba wasn't opposed to that idea, but she knew it wasn't that simple.

"Will the law accept-"

"Yes," Fiyero cut her off before she could finish. "I've made sure of that."

This was news to Elphaba. "You have?" she asked in surprise.

Fiyero nodded. "Right after we got married. Dad and I wrote the law and we spoke to Parliament and they passed it. Unanimously, I might add."

Elphaba was flabbergast. "How did I not know this?" she demanded.

"Well... I made sure you didn't," Fiyero admitted. "I just... I didn't want to push the issue until you were ready; but I wanted to be prepared."

Elphaba smiled softly, and she leaned over to kiss him.

"You really wouldn't mind if... if we can't have a baby? If I can't get pregnant?"

Fiyero drew her close, falling silent for a moment as she curled up against him.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't be disappointed," he said truthfully. "Because the idea of a baby... a little person that we made... nothing could ever be more amazing than that. But if we adopted, giving a home to a child who needs one... that's pretty amazing too. And even though it wouldn't be _our _child biologically, it would still be ours."

Elphaba agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

"You know... we could still do that. Even if we _can _have a baby, we could still adopt."

Fiyero smiled softly. "I love that idea. But in the meantime... why don't we talk to some doctors? See if possibly we can find out for sure, one way or the other? Because I just know... this whole 'maybe' thing... it'll tear you apart, Fae. And I can't stand to watch that."

Elphaba bit her lip and then nodded slowly. "OK," she agreed.

So over the next few weeks, Elphaba and Fiyero consulted the best doctors in the Vinkus for answers. Fiyero even sent for specialists- both medical and magical- from the Emerald City, wanting to ensure they explored all their options.

But frustratingly, no one seemed to be able to give them a definite answer. Answers ranged from "not impossible" to "somewhat likely"; and with each vague, noncommittal answer, Fiyero watched Elphaba collapse into herself a little more. Finally, one of the doctors from the Emerald City- one that had been recommended by Dr Crowe when Elphaba had written to him for that very purpose- looked to them and spoke sympathetically.

"If I was to put a number on it, I'd say your chances of falling pregnant are about sixty per cent. And I'm very sorry that we can't give you an definite answer. But honestly, the best way to know if you can naturally have a child or not, is to try."

Normally, Fiyero would have made a joke about that, but not today. Not when Elphaba was clutching his hand in a death grip and not saying a word.

"What do you want to do?"

Fiyero asked her the question as they lay in bed that night, and Elphaba stared up at the ceiling silently.

"I... I don't know if I can handle it. The waiting and the hoping every month..."

Fiyero could understand that, he didn't think he could handle it either.

"Why don't we just give it some time?" he suggested. "Not... trying, but not... not trying... if that makes sense."

Elphaba looked to him and he entwined his fingers in hers.

"Sixty per cent isn't bad, Fae," he pointed out gently.

"It's not great either," she retorted.

"I do love you, my little pessimist," he said teasingly, kissing her sweetly and Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle even as she returned the kiss.

Eventually they came to a decision. They would give it some more time and see what happened, before making any decisions regarding adoption. But even though they refused to say that they were trying to get pregnant, it hung over them anyway. Only time would tell.

**AN. So, I don't think in reality a law like that would actually be passed. Not that I know that much about the laws regarding royalty and how the throne is passed down. But let's just say the Vinkus is revolutionary, ok?**

**Also, I'm still taking questions for my Q&A. I will be filming it (at the latest) this weekend, so you still have time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, unfortunately.**

**Chapter Two:**

Elphaba tore through the halls of Kiamo Ko, not exactly running, but nor was it the dignified walk that befit the image of a princess- even a princess by marriage.

"Have you seen Prince Fiyero?" she demanded of a passing steward, who looked alarmed and stuttered for a moment before being able to answer her question.

"I believe he's in the study with the King, Your Highness," he finally replied and Elphaba dashed off again.

She reached the study and knocked, but didn't wait for an answer before entering. Sure enough, Fiyero and Ibrahim were in there, both bent over some papers. Both men looked up at her with smiles, and immediately faded at the expression on her face.

"Sorry, can I borrow Yero for a moment?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Of course," Ibrahim replied, his eyes filled with concern for his daughter-in-law.

Fiyero jumped up and followed Elphaba from the room as she urgently led him up to their bedroom.

"Fae, what's going on?" he finally asked, trying to remain calm but finding it difficult as he took in the look in her eyes.

Elphaba opened her mouth, and was overcome by tears. She laughed slightly, feeling ridiculous for crying but unable to help herself. And neither the tears or the laughter helped reassure her husband. Fiyero stepped forward and closed the gap between them, his hands firm around her upper arms.

"Elphaba. What's happened?" he asked firmly.

A brilliant smile lit her face. "I'm pregnant."

Fiyero just gaped at her soundlessly.

"Are- are you sure?" he finally managed to get out, his throat tight.

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero hauled her to him in a deep, passionate kiss. It had been a long eight months since he and Elphaba had begun trying for a baby and it had been hard for both of them. When Elphaba had gotten her period the month before, Elphaba had started talking about the odds and it being not meant to be, and maybe they should begin looking into adoption. Fiyero had agreed, seeing how much pain she was in, although he was not willing to give up hope just yet.

And now here they were. They were going to have a baby. Their baby. In Fiyero's eyes, it was nothing short of a miracle.

"When?"

"March," she replied breathlessly, her voice still trembling.

Fiyero was still trying to get his head around it. "I- I don't understand. Were you late? You didn't say anything."

"I didn't realise," she laughed. "I've been so busy this week, I lost track of the date. I'm only two days late, but I just... I had a feeling. I can't explain it. And now... Yero..."

Fiyero chuckled and kissed her again, lifting her into his arms and gently spinning her around.

"Oz, I love you," he whispered, tears springing to his own eyes.

Elphaba was just glowing. "I love you," she returned softly.

She buried her face in his shoulder, and Fiyero wrapped her tightly in her arms; and they just stood there, both shedding a few tears as the reality sank in. They were having a baby.

They announced the news to Ibrahim and Kasmira that night over dinner, and both the king and queen cried as they congratulated their son and daughter-in-law. They both knew what this meant to them, and it was only Kasmira and Ibrahim who knew that they had been trying for this for the past nearly eight months. Elphaba hadn't wanted to tell even Galinda or Nessa, just in case.

But now that it had happened, Elphaba was thrillified and so eager to share the news with her family and friends. But she was so early on in the pregnancy, she thought it was too soon to tell anyone besides the King and Queen. Fiyero was just as impatient as she was, but they both reluctantly agreed to wait a while before saying anything.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Kasmira asked her, finding a moment alone with the mother-to-be after dinner.

Kasmira loved Elphaba as though she was her own daughter and not just her daughter-in-law, and she couldn't be happier about the idea of becoming a grandmother.

"I feel great," Elphaba replied honestly. "Except it doesn't really seem real yet," she added with a slight laugh.

"It will soon enough," Kasmira promised her.

"I just want to be able to tell everyone. Galinda, and Nessa... but it's too soon. And I hate that I can't tell them in person."

Elphaba knew that they would all be as excited as she and Fiyero were, and she wanted more than anything to be able to be there to see the expression on their faces when they heard the news. But Elphaba and Fiyero just couldn't leave the Vinkus at that moment; and Elphaba didn't think the others would be able to come to them.

"Can't we just invite them here?" Fiyero suggested

"Out of the blue? Because that wouldn't be suspicious at all," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero frowned. "We just invite our family and friends to visit us for no reason at all? What kind of people are we?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, even as she laughed slightly.

"Or why can't we just ask them to come and tell them we have news?"

Fiyero didn't need Elphaba to roll her eyes before he realised why that was a bad idea. They'd learned before that you couldn't vaguely tell anyone- particularly Galinda or Nessa- that you had news without saying what it was. Not when you were in remission from cancer. It tended to make people panic.

So, _finally, _after what felt like an eternity to both Elphaba and Fiyero, she was able to sit down and write the letters. One for Galinda, one for Boq and one for Nessa and her father.

Her father.

Elphaba wondered how he'd feel about becoming a grandfather. She and Frex were in a pretty good place at the moment, but a small part of Elphaba was afraid that her pregnancy would bring back memories of her birth. Elphaba was sure that if her father made a comment about the possibility of the baby being green... she wouldn't be able to handle that.

That small worry aside, Elphaba was feeling good. She had no morning sickness, plenty of energy and was just so completely happy. And Fiyero was just as thrillified.

"If I could do a cartwheel, I think I'd be doing cartwheels down the hallways," he told Elphaba sincerely, who laughed.

"_You _can't do a cartwheel? Seriously?"

"I used to be able to, when I was a kid," he admitted. "I should probably practice them though..."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"So I can do them with the baby," Fiyero explained as though it was obvious.

Elphaba laughed. "Ok. Any other skills you need to learn before I have this baby?"

"Maybe I should actually learn to juggle," he replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm sure the baby is going to judge you for your lack of juggling and cartwheel skills," Elphaba said sarcastically.

A letter from Munchkinland arrived in mere days after Elphaba sent them, and she opened it eagerly, looking forward to her sister's reaction. And Nessa didn't disappoint.

_Dearest Fabala,_

_I am so happy for you! This is the best news I could ever imagine! Oh, I've been so hoping this would happen for you and Fiyero! Of course, I didn't want to say anything, but I have been praying for you._

_I'm going to be an aunt! I hope you're well, and that you're feeling ok. You say you're due in March? Father, Kai and I would love to come out to be there when the baby is born, if that's ok. We don't want to put you out, and if it's easier, we'll just come out once you actually have the baby. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? Do you have a preference either way? Does Fiyero?_

_Kai is visiting Munchkinland at the moment, and he sends his most sincere and heartfelt congratulotions, he agrees that it's simply wonderful._

_And Father is just as happy for you both. The first grandchild! It's such an exciting milestone in our family history! He's already decided that the baby will call him "Opa", it is the traditional Munchkin name for Grandfather after all. He also said that Momma would be extremely happy about this- although she'd probably insist that she was far too young to actually be a grandmother. And then he locked himself in his study for a long time... I guess it made him miss Momma._

_But he is happy. It was actually his idea for us to come out to the Vinkus._

_Please let us know as soon as possible when a visit would be convenient, and don't worry- we'll understand if you would rather us not come out until the baby is born._

_I saw Boq this morning and we discussed the news at length, but I know he's planning to write his own letter, so I'll let him extend his own well-wishes. We literally only got your letter this morning, so I haven't had time to talk to Galinda yet, but I can only imagine how excited she will be!_

_Please give my best wishes to Kasmira and Ibrahim, and all my love to you, Fiyero and my unborn niece/nephew. I am truly so happy for you Fabala._

_Love, Nessa."_

Boq did indeed write his own letter, and Galinda's letter was ten pages long, and so little of it made sense, she was just that excited. Elphaba and Fiyero happily and readily invited them all to the Vinkus for the baby's birth in February, they were in agreement that they wanted to share this moment with the people closest to them.

But what they were most agreed upon was that March seemed like an age away.

**AN. Please, like I wasn't going to not give them a baby. **

**Yeah, I brought back the use of "Opa" from _40 Weeks_, I really liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**Chapter Three:**

There was a part of Elphaba that knew that all their family and friends were just outside the room, and they were probably waiting anxiously for news. But right at this moment, her entire world consisted of her, Fiyero and the newborn baby girl resting in her arms.

And quite frankly, it differed second to second if Fiyero was even there. Elphaba couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. The tiny little girl was just perfect. The velvet-like pink skin, her tiny rosebud lips and her eyes, which were currently closed.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she murmured to Fiyero.

Fiyero kissed the top of her head softly. "Just like her mother."

Elphaba couldn't even roll her eyes, she was too happy.

The baby girl stirred, but didn't wake, merely nestled closer towards Elphaba.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, but he shook his head reluctantly.

"I don't want to wake her. Who knew being born was this exhausting, huh?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "If she's as tired as I am, I get it."

"Do you want to sleep?" Fiyero asked immediately.

"No, I'm too happy to sleep," she replied.

Fiyero studied their daughter intently. "She looks just like you," he noted happily.

"Except the green," she countered with a smile.

Fiyero rolled his eyes at her and kissed her firmly. "Fae, that doesn't matter to me in the least."

"I know," she reassured him. "But... maybe it matters to me. I don't want her to ever have to feel like she's inferior to anyone else."

He laughed. "She's a princess. I highly doubt that will be a problem."

Elphaba figured he was right, but she was still glad. Not having skin like her's would make life a little bit easier for their baby girl.

"So, are we agreed on the name? It suits her?"

Fiyero nodded happily. "It's perfect."

They had chosen the name in Elphaba's third trimester, and had fallen in love with it. But Elphaba had insisted they choose a few backups, in case the name didn't suit her. However, she was so happy that it fit her, because choosing any other name would have been disappointing.

"Pelia Melena Kasmira Tiggular," Elphaba said softly, speaking it aloud for the millionth time and relishing the sound of it.

Pelia meant "miracle" and in the minds of Elphaba and Fiyero, the little girl being cradled in Elphaba's arms was nothing short of that. And as for the middle names, they had chosen to honour both their mothers.

Finally, Elphaba looked reluctantly to the door.

"You should probably go out there."

The midwife who had delivered the baby had informed their family and friends of the baby's safe arrival and that mother and child were healthy, but Elphaba and Fiyero had requested she give them no details. And knowing Galinda as she did, Elphaba was sure her best friend was ready to break down the door in impatience.

Fiyero agreed. "Yeah, ok. Are you up to some visitors, or should I just give them the happy details of our miracle?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. I want to see them."

Fiyero smiled and kissed her softly. "OK. I'll be back in a second."

The others must have been waiting practically outside the door, because it was barely seconds before the door opened again and Fiyero returned.

"You have to be _quiet," _he said behind him in a low voice. "She's sleeping. _Okay?!"_

"Why are you looking at _me _when you say that?" Elphaba heard Galinda say in a heated tone, and she stifled a giggle.

Nessa was the first to enter the room, and as she wheeled herself up to her sister's bedside, she looked from the sleeping baby to Elphaba in awe.

"Elphaba... she's beautiful," she breathed.

Galinda was just behind her, impatiently looking over Nessa's shoulder and craning for a glimpse of the baby. She was almost in tears as she gazed upon her.

As the others crowded around, Pelia stirred again and this time her eyes opened. She whimpered but didn't cry, and Elphaba carefully adjusted her in her arms so that everyone would have a better view.

"Wow. She's tiny," Boq said in wonder.

"She's perfect," Kasmira choked out, looking at her first grandchild.

"What's her name, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba exchanged a brief smile with Fiyero before answering.

"Pelia. Pelia Melena Kasmira Tiggular."

"Pelia... that's really beautiful. How did you come up with that?" Kai asked.

"It seemed appropriate," Fiyero responded. "It means 'miracle'."

Silence fell as they all took that in.

"Well, she certainly is a miracle," Frex said quietly and Elphaba looked up at her father with a small smile.

"I get first hold!" Galinda exclaimed, _just_ managing to keep her voice at an appropriate level. "What? I called dibs!" she added defensively as Fiyero raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well, if you called dibs," she said sarcastically, but handing the baby over even as she spoke.

Galinda cradled Pelia gently, and Elphaba couldn't help but think she'd never seen her best friend move so carefully.

"I love her... oh, Elphie. I am going to be the best godmother _ever!"_

She looked up from the baby to look at Elphaba. "I _am _godmother, aren't I?"

"Did you 'dibs' that too?" Fiyero asked teasingly, and Elphaba shushed him with a smile.

"Of course you are," she reassured her friend. "Although I think it's customary to wait for the parents to ask you," she couldn't resist adding.

"Please, I'm the obvious choice," Galinda replied dismissively. "Who's godfather? Boq?"

Boq looked startled. "What?"

"That's what we were thinking," Fiyero admitted. "What do you think, Boq?"

"You- you want _me_ to be her godfather?" Boq asked, sounding amazed.

"We'd really like that," Elphaba said gently.

"What does a godfather even do?" Boq said blankly.

Galinda rolled her eyes impatiently. "Boq, it means you're part of the family. Just say yes already, and then come hold the baby."

Boq looked at Elphaba and Fiyero, still seeming surprised. "I'd be honoured. Thank you."

Fiyero grinned. "You're welcome. Hopefully you can balance out some of Galinda's craziness."

Galinda glared at him, and then gestured with her head for Boq to step forward. "Come here and hold your goddaughter."

Boq obeyed. As he held Pelia gently, he smiled softly.

"She smells good."

"Baby smell," Galinda agreed. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Boq only held Pelia for a moment, knowing how eager Nessa was to hold her niece. And when Nessa finally got her chance, she was overcome with tears once again.

"She looks _so _much like you, Fabala," she told her sister.

Elphaba shook her head. "She has Yero's eyes. And ears."

"They are _not _my ears," Fiyero protested.

"No, I think they are," Galinda agreed with Elphaba, frowning between Fiyero and Pelia critically.

"I agree," Kasmira nodded.

Pelia was then passed around to her grandparents, and Elphaba knew immediately that Ibrahim was going to be spoiling his granddaughter immensely. And when Frex held her, he looked at her closely before turning to Elphaba.

"She does look very much like how you did as a child."

For a moment, they were all waiting for a comment on her skin colour, and maybe he did think it; but nothing was uttered aloud.

"I'm sure your mother would be honoured at you giving Pelia her name," he said, and handed the baby back to Elphaba.

"I hope so," Elphaba said quietly.

**AN. I spent ages looking for a name. I knew I wanted it to mean "miracle", I just had to find the right one.**

**Only one more chapter! Be up on Tuesday- Australian time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

**AN. The first 2 parts of my my Q&A are now up on YouTube and my blog! **

**Chapter Four:**

They always celebrated in April, in many ways it was a day that meant more to them than their wedding anniversary- the anniversary of the day they had learned that Elphaba was in remission.

It had been ten years since that day, and Elphaba couldn't believe it had been a whole decade. Fiyero had been eager for a big celebration, but Elphaba was reluctant. Finally, they agreed on a compromise, to have a small celebration with their family that weekend, but to spend the day itself just with their children.

Elphaba was awake at six o'clock that morning as per usual. Fiyero was snoring softly as she slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe; leaving the bedroom and going next door to greet their second miracle.

Isak Ibrahim Frexspar Tiggular was four months old now, and Elphaba was still pinching herself that she had been lucky enough to fall pregnant again. And that was where the name had come from, there was an old religious story of a woman who had been blessed with a child when she was too old to fall pregnant. Although neither Elphaba or Fiyero were religious, the story still spoke to Elphaba, and she had thought the name was befitting their son.

Given that Pelia was partly named for their mothers, it had seemed only natural to name Isak after their fathers. Actually, sometimes the part Elphaba found hardest to believe was that she and her father were in a place where not only was she willing to name her child after her father, but that it made her happy to do so. Frex had been thrillified at the honour, and he was a doting grandfather to all five of his grandchildren.

Nessa and Kai had three year old twin girls, named Dafina and Lorinda, who were identical and both beautiful. It had been the birth of her nieces that had prompted Elphaba and Fiyero to move towards what Elphaba called 'their gift', who was currently sleeping in a room down the hall. Eszter Annabel Galinda Tiggular was two years old, and was an orphan. Her father, from what they could tell, had died in a horse riding accident during the pregnancy; and her mother had fallen ill just days after her birth and died.

Elphaba and Fiyero had found her when she was six days old and there had been no argument or debate about it, they both knew this little girl was going to be part of their family. And to all their family, Eszter was just as much a miracle as if she had been born to Elphaba and Fiyero naturally. As for the name, it had been Fiyero's suggestion. It was once again a religious name, from the story of a girl who had lost her parents, been adopted (by her cousin, but he dismissed that part) and become queen.

"How more perfect can you get?" he had said, and Elphaba hadn't protested.

Annabel was in honour of _Annabel Lee, _the poem that meant so much to Elphaba and Fiyero, and Galinda was of course, for Elphaba's best friend. Once she and Fiyero had visited Munchkinland with Pelia and seen the twins, it had made them both want another child. But not knowing if they would be able to have another biological child, they had recalled their long ago conversation about adoption and decided to go ahead with it. Two months later, they had found Eszter.

Galinda herself was married by now, to a lovely man named Owain and they had a one year old son named Caden. She was a loving and enthusiastic godmother to all three of Elphaba and Fiyero's children, and her only regret was that they couldn't see each other more.

However, they would all be coming to the Vinkus this weekend. Frex, Nessa and her family; Galinda and hers; and Boq and his wife Hina, who were expecting their first child in five months time. Elphaba was looking forward to seeing them all and celebrating this milestone, but she was glad she would have this day just with Fiyero and her children.

Isak was awake and he smiled when he saw Elphaba, a smile that was exactly like Fiyero's and was completely infectious.

"Hi baby," she said softly, scooping him up into her arms.

She went about her usual routine with Isak, changing him, feeding him, burping him and dressing him for the day.

"Shall we go see if your sisters are up?" she asked him when he was ready and headed for the door.

It was still early, but both Pelia and Eszter were often up with the sun, much to Fiyero's dismay.

"They get that from you," he said to her in displeasure once, and Elphaba had simply beamed at him.

However, this morning the girls still slept, and Elphaba spent some time just playing with her son.

Eszter was the first to be up, just after seven o'clock, and she immediately crawled into Elphaba's lap for a cuddle, still half asleep and clutching the teddy bear that Fiyero had bought for her the day they brought her home.

Eszter was a beautiful child, with large brown eyes and her hair was mostly brown with flashes of red. And she was very quiet and very gentle, and in some ways she reminded Elphaba of Nessa- even though they weren't related genetically.

Not long after that, there was footsteps on the stairs and Fiyero entered the room, Pelia perched on his hip.

"Morning, Momma," Pelia greeted her, scrambling to get down from Fiyero's arms.

"Good morning, pretty girl. Did you sleep well?"

Pelia nodded and she hugged her. "Yes."

Fiyero bent down and kissed Elphaba softly. "Morning, Momma."

She chuckled. "Morning."

"Breakfast?" he suggested and she nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Can we have french toast, Daddy? And bacon?" Pelia asked hopefully.

"Bacon!" Eszter cried enthusiastically in agreement.

"Absolutely," Fiyero agreed. "Do you want to be my assistant?"

She did, of course, so Elphaba amused Eszter by making a game out of making Isak laugh, which the little girl adored.

These were her favourite moments, just the quiet times they spent together as a family.

And when they sat down at the table for breakfast, with Pelia proudly pointing out the pancakes she'd helped make; Elphaba couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate this day.

"So, what are we going to do today? How should we celebrate?"

Pelia frowned at Fiyero. "Why are we celebrating?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance. Their commemoration of this day had been rather small in previous years, simply a family dinner or something small; and Pelia was young enough that it had escaped her notice that this was a special day.

There was also the matter that they had never told the children- although Pelia was the only one old enough to worry about that- that Elphaba had had cancer. They didn't think she would understand it just yet, and they didn't want to scare her.

Fiyero tried to explain gently. "Years ago, before you were born, Momma got sick. And today is the day that she got better. So we celebrate that she got better."

Pelia thought about that through a mouthful of bacon. "Oh," she replied finally. "Ok. We should have a picnic."

Elphaba glanced out the window at the weather. It was grey and cloudy and although it was spring, there was still a chill in the air.

"I don't think today is really picnic weather, sweetheart," she said gently. "It's kind of cold and it looks like it might rain."

"We can have it inside!" Pelia insisted with the logic of a six year old.

Fiyero looked at her and shrugged. "Sounds like fun to me. Fae?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Why not?" she agreed. "Let's have an indoor picnic."

"We could light the fire and make smores?" Fiyero suggested, getting into the idea. "And we could set up the projector and look at all those boxes of photos we keep saying we should go through?"

"And we could play board games and make popcorn," Elphaba said thoughtfully.

"We can make a fort!" Pelia exclaimed excitedly.

She looked to her little sister. "Essie, what do you want to do?"

Eszter beamed at her big sister. "Ice cream!"

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed.

"I think we can do that too," Fiyero agreed.

So, Fiyero and Pelia, with "help" (or hindrance, Elphaba suspected) from Eszter, got to work in the living room constructing the fort from chairs, blankets and pillows; as Elphaba made sandwiches and got food ready from the kitchen, with all the fixings for smores and corn to pop in the fire.

Finally, they were all ready. Elphaba was admittedly quite impressed with the fort that had been constructed in the living room. It was large enough that although slightly cramped, the five of them could easily fit inside- although admittedly, Isak didn't take much room.

Pelia and Eszter were in fits of giggles, completely excited at what they were doing. Elphaba had brought in the food and although they left the sandwiches until lunch time, the girls were already begging Fiyero to make smores, and he was happy to comply.

"They just had breakfast half an hour ago," Elphaba complained good-naturedly, but she didn't really protest.

They played board games- Elphaba, Eszter and Isak usually playing in a team against Fiyero and Pelia; and later when Isak and Eszter were napping, they played cards with Pelia- Go Fish, because Elphaba refused to let Fiyero teach their six year old to play either poker or Bullspit.

In the afternoon it began to rain, and Fiyero dug out and set up the projector, and they spent hours looking through boxes of photos. Childhood photos of Fiyero, mostly; the few that Elphaba had of hers; and of course, plenty of photos from Shiz and the past ten years.

By the time night had fallen and the children had had their dinner, baths and had been put to bed, Elphaba was both exhausted and thoroughly relaxed and happy.

"This was a great day," she sighed contently to Fiyero.

Fiyero was still lying in the fort, stretched out with his feet sticking out, and his eyes closed tiredly.

"Our daughters are geniuses."

Elphaba chuckled and lay down beside him. "The innocence of children, I suppose."

He murmured in agreement and slipped his hand into hers.

"So, ten years."

"Ten years," she repeated softly. "Oz... sometimes it feels like yesterday, and sometimes it feels like another lifetime ago."

Fiyero pulled her close to him, and pressed his lips to the top of her head softly.

"I'm so grateful for every day I get with you."

"Me too," she said in a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fae. Should we go to bed?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, let's just stay here for a while."

Fiyero agreed, and they lay there before the fire in the fort, and just silently reflecting on the past ten years. On their forever.

**The End**

**AN. OK, FINALLY. This is the end of this saga, I promise you. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it and reviewed! See you next time :)**


End file.
